Rebel Love Story
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: I suck at summaries, story is better.. I hope xD Rosemarie Hathaway. Closed off, rebellious, and will knock you out if you annoy her. When her and her friends transfer to a new school.. Chaos is unavoidable, with Enemies, Friends, Love, Loss and some pretty crazy situations that couldn't be just coincidence, 'Surviving High School' is given a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so as you know all my other VA stories are on hiatus but it is mainly because I am re-writing many chapters ad re-uploading them! But this I a story I thought of and I Just HAD TO WRITE IT! Please don't be mad at me -**

 **BTW they will be pretty OOC**

 **Summary:**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway. The most rebellious girl you'll ever meet. Couldn't care less about 99% of shit. But when she transfers to a new school, she'll learn to care a bit more. With a rivalry ensuing between her, her friends and five other students, things will get a bit crazy. But that isn't all Rose need to worry about. With an Enemy who will go to any length she has to in order to harm Rose, an old Family member deciding to finish what he started so many years ago, and a Crazy stalker possibly attempting to kidnap her? Rose is going to have to learn to trust people, beause if she doesn't... her senior year of high school could end in a way she could never imagine.**

 **Bring her to a new school? And Holy shit, St. Vlads is going to be plunged into chaos!**

 **Chapter One: Bring It On**

 **Disclaimer: VA is not mine.**

 **Rose POV**

" MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed as my alarm went off. At six. Fucking. Thirty. In the morning. Damn you Lissa! Of course my best friend felt the need to set our alarm so early. After I left the demons that were my 'family' I decided to stay with my Best Friend Lissa. We had been friends for longer than I can remember. I looked over to see her on her side of the room, brushing her hair. Its so funny how opposite we were, in appearances. She was thin and tall with long platinum blonde hair and fair skin, whereas I was pretty short, probably about 5'4 **(I know this isn't her height but I am making it her height!)** and I had a curvier figure with dark brown hair, and naturally tanned skin. But in style we were very alike. Lissa looked like a perfect angel but she was almost as rebellious as I was! She had spacers – though they were very small- and listened to the same music as I did and preferred black and studs, to pink and bows.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and blow dried my hair, and I groaned as my phone rang from the room as my boyfriend –Adrian- called me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said, still grumpy from being woken up this early.

"Well babe aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning?" He teased and I ony grunted. "Okay so Andre, Christian and I are taking his care, are you and Lissa taking the Harleys?" He asked. He, Christian and Andre all lived in a house slightly larger than mine and Lissa and they were probably only a minute down the street. Adrian was my boyfriend, Andre was Lissa's brother and Christian was Lissa's boyfriend.

"Yes we are." I said and we exchanged a few words before we hung up. "Lissa we're taking the Harleys!" I yelled to her when she was brushing her teeth and she nodded. I went into my closet to choose an outfit. We were starting at a new school this year and I definitely wanted to make an impression. I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't someone to be messed with, so I chose an outfit that showed just that.

The outfit consisted of a pair of ripped black tights, and a red bandeau with a black stylish leather jacket with a lot of useless zippers and a few studs over top. To top it all off I put my hair in a hair sock bun which showcased the underneath of my hair which I dyed dark red. I did bold winged eyeliner with dark red matte lipstick on and a bit of mascara.

"You look hot." Lissa said walking in. She was dressed in a pair of dark-wash jean short-shorts and a dark grey tank top with a skeleton hand giving the middle finger on the front, and a black leather jacket that came to the bottom of her ribcage. To top it off she had her black Vans on and a nice black eyeliner on.

"So do you." I smirked as I went and brushed my teeth.

"We better head out." She said as I got my backpack. We both headed over to our motorcycles. Lissa had hers a black at the front and it faded in a gradient sort of style from the front to the back of the bike. Mine was dark red with a black skull painted on the side, and black splatter paint all over. We threw on our helmets and sped off towards school. A few minutes after we had passed e guys house, we heard a series of honks. I took a quick look in the mirror to see it he guys behind us, so I gave them the finger before Lissa and I sped off. We got to school in about 20 minutes, and everyone was still outside the school. Everyone turned to look as Lissa and I sped parallel into the schools parking lot, parking almost right in front of the school. A few seconds later the guys showed up, and we took of our helmets and went to stand by their car.

"Hey babe." Adrian winked at me and I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't help but smile as he kissed my cheek. Adrian was incredibly sweet, but he was also a pain in the ass. We and stood in an empty space in front of the school, and I could feel everyone's eyes us as we passed.

"So, is everything still set up at the Pit?" I asked Andre.

"Ya. Everything is already set up and apparently there was supposed to be some chick doing something at the time we booked so we're gonna have to kick her off the stage cause she ain't listening to the owner." Andre said.

"She better listen to me." I said, cracking my knuckles for effect, and everyone just laughed. Sure I was scary to most people, but with my friends I was all jokes and shit, with a minimal amount of fighting. Just then the bell rang and we all headed to our locker which were all literally right beside each other.

"We have Biology." Adrian said and everyone nodded. We all had the same schedule because I... uhh… 'Convinced' the office to let us all take the same classes. We all walked in and we were some of the last people in the class. We drew every eye in the room, but I glared at everyone and they all immediately stopped looking. It was great to now that we already had respect, and this was only the first class. Coincidentally there were five empty seats in the back, and I sat in between Lissa and Adrian, with Andre on the other side of Adrian and Chrissy on the other side of Liss. Us five were just talking and at this point I didn't care that the entire class was staring at us. Let them stare, I already knew I respect here, and it was only the first day. A few minutes later, three people had walked in, and I looked to the door. One was a girl, who looked kinda like Christian with long black hair and ice blue eyes, but it pissed my off that she had the same style as my little group. The second one was a guy with bright teal eyes and hair that was only a bit darker than Lissa and Andre's hair. The last one was a guy who seemed to be almost 6'6 and had chin length brown hair. They caught my attention for a second before I turned back to the conversation. A few seconds later I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned to see the black haired chick a=standing in front of me with her little boyfriends stading a foot being.

"Excuse me, new bitch? Ya, you're in my seat." She said sweetly, and my eyes narrowed at her. How dare this whore speak to me like this?

"Well since my ass is in this seat, I'm gonna say that it's mine now whore. So Buh Bye!" I said cheerily before turning back to Lissa.

"Okay I tried to be nice. Give me back my damn seat before I punch you!" She said trying to sound tough. I looked at my group and we all started laughing. No one had ever landed a hit on me in a fight, and I doubt this bitch would be able to either. I smirked and stood up. She was maybe 2 inches taller than me, but when I glared at her, the look in her eyes told me that I made her feel 2 feet tall.

"Kay, listen here, and listen good, Because I ain't saying this again. Don't you fucking dare threaten me! Ever. Because if you do, I will beat you to a bloody pulp. So you and your boy-toys can go find another seat, because these ones are ours now." I said smirking, and saw her almost cower in fear with the look I was giving her, but the two behind her clenched their fists, but the three walked away. It seemed like she used to be the 'scary leader' of the school. Ha! That was going to stop real soon.

 **oOo TimeSkip oOo**

"YES! LUNCH!" I screamed as Adrian, Lissa, Andre, Christian and I got out of Pre-Calculus. I despised Math in every and any shape or form. Especially Calculus.

"Gosh Rose, we get you're hungry, no need to scream it to the world!" Lissa smirked.

"She's always hungry." Pyro muttered, which got him a slap on the head. "Raving lunatic bitch."

"Shut it Flame-tard or I will rip your balls off." I said as we walked into the lunch room, and I saw every guy in the room cringe, which made me smirk. We went to get our food before going to one of the few empty tables. I couldn't help but noticed everyone's eyes following us. _That's right bitches! We're the leaders of the school now!_

"Yes! Pizza!" I cheered as I looked at hat was on the plate. I took a bite and sighed. At least this schools 'pizza' didn't taste like cardboard with paint.

"So, after the performance at the Pit, who's up for hanging out at Rose and I's place?" Lissa said a minute later, and everyone murmured in agreement.

"Adrian, bring your weirdly loud speakers so we can play music!" I said and he smirked from beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever you say Babe." He grinned.

"Wow Bitch, you never learn, do you? You're in our spot again!" I turned and looked behind me to see the black-haired bitch, and her boy toys, along with some people who were probably her friends, but I smirked when I saw Mia. We were old friends, but I hadn't spoken to her I a few weeks. Who knew she came here? But I focused on the problem at hand. I stood up, and got in the bitch's face.

"No. Seems like you never learn. What don't you understand about the fact that I could crush you like the repulsive bug you are? And this is your table? Well now, it's ours. Find somewhere else." I said menacingly, and I saw her about to cower away when her brown haired boy toy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here." He said, a slight accent lacing his angered tone, and took her spot right in front of me. "Listen here. You want a fight we'll give it to you, but there's no way in hell you're gonna win." He said, shooting me a glare that could rival my own. He didn't scare me in the slightest.

"Was that a challenge? Because believe me, Mister 'Hulk on Steroids' I could beat you and your entire little groupie on my own." I said, and I saw with satisfaction that he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Fine then. How about this? Right now. You, versus me, Ivan, Mason and Eddie. Out front. We'll see how tough you are." He said, before walking away.

"So, you guys wanna come watch me kick their asses?" I asked, and everyone smirked. I couldn't wait to see their reactions when I won. I turned to see the entire cafeteria had been watching us, and I did nothing but glare at them, before walking out. I walked out the front doors, and the five of us stood about five feet away from the six of them. I could see the surprise on their faces when I walked out. Did they really expect me, Rose Hathaway, to back out of a fight? Never gonna happen.

A few seconds later, I saw every single person who had been in the cafeteria surrounding the eleven of us in a giant circle.

I, along with the four guys all stepped forward. We all nodded, only as a courtesy, before getting in our defensive positions.

And then, the fight began.

 **(I was going to end it here but I changed my mind)**

It seemed that no one was willing to throw the first punch, until one of them, Ivan I'm pretty sure his name was, launched his foot at my head. It made me laugh on the inside. I grabbed his foot and flipped him over so he landed on his back on the pavement, and just barely blocking a punch from the Hulk On Steroids. I launched a roundhouse kick at the Mason guy's legs and he jumped over my foot, but I let my weight carry me around again and I got him in the shoulder. He was temporarily out. That only left me to deal with the Eddie guy and the Hulk until he recovered. Ivan was out for the count, I could tell when I flipped him that he would be.

I faked towards the Hulk before punching the Eddie guy right in the jaw, a punch hard enough to almost knock him out. He was out of the fight. At this point, Mason had recovered and was back in. The hulk attempted to reach for my head but I easily ducked under his arm, deciding to kick the back of his knees, effectively getting him on the ground

"C'mon Foreign Labour, you can do better than that!" I taunted and I saw rage flash in his eyes before he got back up. I decided to take out Mason, so I faked a tackle at the Hulk and instead launched myself at Mason, kicking him hard in the stomach and leaving him on the ground. Now it was just me and Foreign Labour, and I smirked as we positioned ourselves across from each other in defensive positions. After a few seconds, He dove at my legs, and I jumped just in time to avoid it, leaving him sprawled on the pavement.

 _So he wants to play dirty? I'll give him dirty!_ I thought, inwardly smirking. As soon as he got up I launched my foot out, kicking him right in the face.

"FUCK!" He screamed as He involuntarily curled and I took my chance. I easily pinned him, and after five seconds I got up, leaving him still on the ground.

"Now what was that about me being unable to win?" I asked, and looked around at the circle of people around, all looking shocked except for Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Andre and Mia.

"Lets go." I said to my friends but just to taunt them al more, I walked over and stood right in front of Mia.

"Hows it going Rinaldi? Haven't talked in a few weeks." I said smirking and she grinned back.

"Aww same one, same old Hathaway. I assume you're doing well." She said and I only smirked as an answer. That made whats-her-face start yelling at me.

"My god you bitch how dare you do that to Dimitri, Ivan, Eddie and Mason!" She screeched.

"Calm down Tasha." Mia said before rolling her eyes.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" 'Tasha' Shrieked.

"Rose's, obviously. I've been friends with her way longer than I've been friends with you." She said, and the six of us walked back into the school.

 **So, this story is going to be full of action, and I have a pretty cool storyline! SO you guys let me know what you think about this chapter, and if I should continue or not!**

 **Now about my other stories. I am re-writing and editing them all, so that is why they are on hiatus if you guys are wondering. I will post all the edited chapters together and I am also working on maybe the next ten chapters so I can post regularly! And I am so sorry for how short the chapter is I wanted to get it up quickly!**

 **Thank you guys so much for understanding!**

 **-Ay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Babez! So I hope that you guys enjoyed last chapter! I want you to know that I have most of the storyline for the story planned out, but a little spoiler is that as far as I know right now, Rose will not become pregnant but that depends on how far into their lives this story goes.**

 **Also, to the asshole that told me that my story was 'worthless and pointless' because I didn't have pairings, it is because I decided not to put them. Have a problem? Have the fuckin guts to say it under your real account. I don't give a shit that you find it worthless or pointless, that is your opinion. So you can go fuck yourself.**

 **Sorry to the rest of you that had to read my rant about the asshole ^-^**

 **Also, for those of you who aren't sure, this will be a Romitri story, though for the first while there will be the couple Rose x Adrian until I decide to get Rose and Dimitri together!**

 **So, on with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter Two: The Pit**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, please refrain from reminding me again ._.**

 **Rose POV**

"Andre did you do a sound check? We're on in a few minutes!" Adrian yelled Luckily for us, the chick who was supposed to be preforming tonight ended up cancelling so there was no hassle. This place, named the Pit, was one of the most popular places in all of Montana for teens to go and hangout, which made it an ideal spot for bands and singers to perform. We had started out on a YouTube channel where we not only did song covers and our own songs, but it became a full on thing. Our band was called simply _Rebelz_ when we couldn't find anything else to name it, and the name just kinda stuck _._

"Okay guys, you can come on stage." The manager said, and Adrian and Christian grabbed their guitars, I got my microphone and Lissa got her keyboard. Andre was on the drums. The thing was, all of us knew how to play almost all the instruments, so some songs we had me on vocals, Christian on drums and Andre and Adrian on guitar with Lissa backstage because we didn't need the keyboard. It all depended on what songs we were playing.

"Hello the Pit!" I yelled into the mic. The hangout was huge, but tonight it was packet.

Adrian and Christian began on their guitars, with the odd note from Lissa for the intro. And then we began the first song.

 **Bold = who is singing** _Italics= Lyrics (The song is Medicine by Hollywood Undead)_

 **(Adrian)**

 _Oh No, How'd I sink so low? Ain't got the patience I need my medication!"_ Adrian Began, and the crowd already was cheering.

 **(Christian)**

" _I need to crawl out, out of this hole now_

 _Before the darkness grabs a hold and takes my soul now"_ Christian said, before stopping and letting me begin the chorus.

 **(Rose)**

" _And it just goes on, and on, and on_

 _On and on and on_

 _Yeah call the doc I must be sick, better get me my medicine_

 _Now it's five o'clock on the phone again, I think I need another prescription_

 _Call the doc I must be sick, better get me my medicine_

 _Now it's five o'clock on the phone again, I think Imma need another prescription"_ I sang this part whipping my hair around and stomping and clapping, making the crowd be even louder than before.

 **(Andre)**

" _Oh Holy Ghost is this a vision?_

 _I got one two three admission_

 _I'm getting sick of superstition_

 _I need a dose now fuck the vixen"_

 **(Adrian)**

" _Mama what'd you feed the children, pills and milk aint nothing to mix in"_

 **(Christian)**

" _Who needs the milk man, I got the tricks in_

 _Another refill ain't got no Victim"_

We finished the song and played about 14 more before leaving the stage, much to the crowd's dismay. We headed back stage and grabbed out stuff.

"So, how about Lissa, Mia and I go and get snacks and shit and you guys go and just get Adrian's weirdly loud speakers and we'll head to our place." I said, and we all nodded, before heading our separate ways. Mia had come to the concert and was now planning on staying with Lissa and I. She used to share an apartment with Tasha before the whole fight thing so we said she could stay with us.

 **TIME SKIPPPPP  
**

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Adrian asked us as we all sat in a circle in our (Lissa, Mia and I's) living room.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Pyro yelled, and no one objected so we began.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" I asked with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Truth." She said, like always.

"Pansy." I muttered, earning me a pillow to the face. "Ok. Is it true that when you used to attend church with Chrissy, you two would sneak off and do… whatnot, in the storage room?" I said and she paled. The answer was Yes. Yes they did.

"Yes." She muttered before burying her head in Pyro's shoulder, while he glared at me.

"Okay, Andre, truth or dare?"

 **TIME SKIPPPPPP**

"Holy shit, we should probably get to bed. We have school in like 2 hours.…" Lissa pointed out at 5am.

"Well, you all know where to go. Night everyone!" I yelled as I ran up to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **DREAM**

I could fell the sweat drenching my body as I did what I could do best. I ran. Away from him, from her, from the sharp pain of the blows he would land on me, and the putrid stench of the alcohol she used to forget everything.

I knew he was not far behind me, running after me. I would be punished for this I knew, but if there was even the slightest possibility of escape from the life I was living under the roof of my 'home' then I would take it, no matter the repercussions of my actions. I could feel my foot catch on a root of a tree and I began tumbling down the hill. I could hear his heavy footfalls chasing after me, and I ceased my tumbling at the bottom of the hill. I didn't move, for I knew he was mere feet away. I just stared at the sky until his furious face filled my vision. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear a sound. But I knew what he was saying. He was saying what he always said, that I was a whore, a bitch, a worthless thing that didn't deserve to live. There were times that I even began to believe him. I felt him grab the back of my shirt and drag me all the way back to the house. The house where my mother lay at the kitchen table most of the time, downing bottle after bottle of Vodka, if only to forget what was going on around her. I couldn't blame her, there were times I wanted to do the same, but I still loathed her. She was weak, a coward. Held under my _father dearest's_ thumb. A pawn.

I could do nothing but shrink away as he drew his hand back and struck me hard in the temple, and I slumped to the ground.

 **DREAM OVER**

I woke up covered in sweat from head to toe, and I was shaking violently.

 _It was only a dream._ I repeated to myself, but it wasn't true. It had happened, when I was thirteen. It wasn't the first, or only nightmare I had of _him_ but it was one that made me angry. He was a tyrant, my father, an epitome of pure evil, or at least he was to me. It all started when I was seven, and went on until I was fourteen, when he was finally convicted and charged with life in prison. My _mother_ left me with him only days after the incident had happened, and things only got worse. After he was convicted, I went to live with Lissa. We had been friends for a long time, and until I was twelve she had no idea what was going on. I told her not to go to anyone, because I was too stupid to put my safety over my pride. It was her that finally convinced me to go to the cops, and it ended well. With him in prison and I with a loving family, but the memories still haunt me.

That's why I started being… Cold, indifferent, hostile and aggressive. It took me a long time to let any of my friends get to know me, but I know it was the right decision. They helped me, a lot more than they could ever know.

I looked over at my alarm clock, and decided I better just start getting ready. I jumped into the shower, washing away the memories of the nightmare. I blow dried my hair and threw on a bra and some panties, and a pair of dark grey lace leggings with black high-waisted shorts over top. I threw on a black bandeau and a dark red flannel button up over top, leaving it unbuttoned. By the time I had finished my eyeliner and mascara, threw on my black converse and went downstairs, everyone was ready.

"Let's go." Lissa said, and we all went out and drove to school.

 **DPOV (That day at lunch)**

"That stupid bitch is going to get what she deserves…" Tasha muttered to Avery as they continued to plan Tasha's 'revenge' against Rose for embarrassing her.

"Don't you think you're going to some extremes?" I said. Sure, I didn't like that Rose girl, she seemed so full of herself, as if she was tougher than everyone else. That attitude was my trademark! But still, their plan… it was horrible. No one deserved what they were going to do to her.

"Excuse me!" Tasha shrieked. "She not only embarrassed me, but you, Eddie and Mason as well! She beat you up in front of the entire school, don't you want revenge?!"

I just shrugged. Sure, it was extremely embarrassing that I was beat up by some new girl on the first day, but still… doing what they were planning on doing would have huge repercussions.

"I'm just saying, she could beat you to a pulp. Hell, she beat me, Eddie and Mason to a pulp! This could end badly, for you." I said. I really didn't care what happened to Tasha. She was a self-centered egomaniac who only started with the dark clothes, the rock music and whatever else because that's how I was. It annoyed me, how she hung onto my every word, and would screech like a banshee any time a girl even looked at me.

"Whatever, it would be worth it to see that little whore getting what she deserves! With this plan, she hopefully will be so heartbroken that she won't even think about anything else!" I could see the fault in her reasoning, but I didn't say anything.

"We'll put the real plan into action next week, but we'll do a bit of build-up until then." Avery said with an evil glint in her eyes, before the two began planning again. They were just finishing as the bell for lunch rang, and we headed to class.

 _Ugh, Calculus_ I groaned in my head as I walked into class to see, once again, Mia, along with Rose's friends who I learned were Her boyfriend Adrian, her adopted sister's boyfriend and her 'bicker-buddie' Christian, Her adopted sister and best friend Lissa and her adopted brother Andre. I noticed though that Rose herself wasn't here. It wasn't unusual though, she was late for class quite a bit.

 **RPOV**

"Aw fuck, forgot my phone out by my bike!" I cursed myself for bring such an idiot.

"Haha, okay, we'll meet you in Calculus." Adrian said, planting a kiss on my cheek before going to Calculus, leaving me to get my phone. It didn't take me long, maybe five minutes, but the Calculus teacher, Mr. Alto (or Stan as everyone called him), was extremely anal about being on time. I walked as slow as possible to Calculus, hoping to piss of Stan even more than I did just by existing, and when I got to the class, I saw that the door was open slightly, and I smirked. I pulled back BANG as the door hit the wall and I smirked at the shocked faces of everyone except my friends.

"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY!" Stan screamed, and I narrowed my eyes at his use of my full name. Oh well, two can play at that game.

"Yes, Stanford?" I asked sweetly as I sat down, and I could basically see the vein in his temple ready to burst. It seemed like he didn't want an argument, so he went about with the lesson. I turned to see Adrian looked at me, smirking and I winked at him before pulling out my phone and doing what I always did during Math; Texted everyone in the group chat.

 **Rose:** How'd you guys like my stunt? ;) XD

 **Adrian:** Awesome babe ;)

 **Lissa:** Loved it! Hilarious!

 **Andre:** Stan looked like he was going to explode XD

 **Christian:** So did his forehead vein! LOL

 **Rose:** So, band practice at my house 2nite?

 **Lissa:** Yep, me and Chris will get the speakers

 **Andre:** Sure, I'll get the guitars and mic from the Pit

 **Adrian:** I'll get the drums and come early to set them up

 **Christian:** Ok, but if we show up and u 2 are fucking on the couch, we'll kill you

 **Lissa:** Agreed

 **Andre:** Agreed x2

These comments earned Christian a textbook thrown at him that caused him to fall out of the chair and hit his head off the floor(courtesy of me) and Lissa and Andre got my famous death glare.

 **Skip to after school!**

"See you all later!" I said as we all sped off in different directions to do what we needed to do. I just went home and waited for Adrian to get here. It was only about five minutes until he showed up, which wasn't too

"Thanks for telling me you already had them here!" He said mock glaring at me as he walked in and I was on the couch, eating gummies and watching cartoons.

"Well you should have remembered dumbass!" I said smirking, and he sat down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So… we have some time…" He said suggestively, as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I bit my lip trying to stile a moan. He went to kiss me on the lips but I decided to be a bit mean and at the last second, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. I smirked as he groaned.

"You're so mean!" He whined, and he pouted.

"Awwe poor baby!" I said and I pinched his cheeks, causing him to grimace.

"Stop it!" He said, swatting my hand away and I laughed. I kissed him softly, but before he could respond the front door banged open and none other than Sparky led everyone in, and we broke apart, Adrian groaning and me glaring at Chris. Leave it to him to ruin the moment.

"Good thing we came in when we did or we would have been scarred for life!" Chrissy said dramatically, which earned him a pillow thrown at him. Hard. "Uncalled for Rosie." He muttered, which earned him another pillow to the face.

He looked over at Lissa for some help, only to find her, along with everyone else laughing their asses off.

"Not cool guys." He muttered rolling his eyes as we all began to set up.

"You deserved it Count Dracula." I said which caused everyone to burst into laughter again and Chrissy to roll his eyes. About ten minutes later, when we finished hooking up the speakers and everything, we were about to start when Mia spoke up (She had decided to be a part band, so she was going to start coming to rehearsals and playing at shows)

"Umm, there's a lot of speakers, won't it be super loud and disturb the people across the street?" She asked.

"No idea. We haven't had a rehearsal here since Lissa and I moved in, we've been practicing at the guy's place. Let's hope they don't mind rock music." I said jokingly.

"Okay, let's start with True Friends." I said as Andre and Christian got their guitars and Adrian sat down at the drum set **(Song is True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon)**

"I wouldn't hold my breath is I was you, cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you," I began as the guys started playing. "Don't you know, don't you know, True friends stab you in the front?"

It was about ten minutes later into rehearsal, and we were in between songs when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Got it!" I yelled, even though everyone was all in the living room.

"Okay Rosie!" Spark plug yelled, and I flipped him off before heading to the door.

And who was standing outside? Dimitri. Fucking. Belikov.

"Ugh, you." I said, glaring. I saw his face scrunch up is distaste as he saw me. "Are you stalking me or something?" I sneered.

"As if!" He scoffed. "I came to tell you to shut up. I live across the street and I would prefer not to hear you guys playing your so called _music_." He said, putting extra emphasis around the word music.

"Oh, so you don't wanna hear things like this?" I asked, walking over to my guitar and shredding a quick solo on the guitar. What made it even better was since he knew me so well, and knew what I was going to do, Adrian had turned up the speakers extra loud using his remote, and I saw Belicock narrow his eyes and glare, while I smirked.

"Now, if you could leave us, we are busy." I said, walking back over to the door. "Bye _Belicock!_ " I said cheerfully and I saw his face contort in rage –probably because I completely butchered his last name- before I slammed the door.

"Hey! Be quieter I don't wanna hear your guy's music or whatever" He yelled through the door, while I smirked.

"We can't hear you!" I yelled back, before I started playing on the guitar, until I was almost sure he was gone. Afterwards, I turned to see everyone rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you called him Belicock! I propose that we all call him that from now on!" Mia said laughing her ass off.

"Agreed!" Everyone yelled, and we went back to practicing, not even bothering to be any quieter. It was about nine when we finished, and we all said our goodbyes. Lissa, Mia and I watched some horror movie about some kids who go and visit their crazy grandparents or something, and then just watched TV until midnight.

"Okay, night guys!" I yelled as we all headed to our rooms.

 **TIME SKIP TO SIX DAYS LATER (IT'S TUESDAY)**

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing ever!" I yelled as we all walked out of Biology. Let's just say, this class involved the teacher talking about animals mating habits, and Adrian was present. Enough said.

"I still can't believe you asked her if there was going to be a live presentation!" Mia cried, still laughing. Yes, because of a text I sent him in the middle of the lecture, he ended up asking our teacher, Ms. Meissner if she was going to show us a thing about mating habits.

"Uggh, Calculus." I groaned. "Anyone else wanna skip?" I asked hopefully, and everyone nodded, so we headed to the forest beside the school. There was some one spot that we went to whenever we were bored, we always sat high in the trees or in a cool cave we found so we were basically hidden, but so far no one had ever really come to look for us.

It only took us a few minutes to reach the clearing, and we just decided to sit on the cluster of rocks near the pond. It was actually really nice here.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Flamey asked.

"Umm, I never?" I suggested, and no one rejected the idea, so we began. "So everyone knows how to play?" I asked and they all nodded. "Good!"

"I'll start. I never went out of my way to annoy the shit outta Christian." Lissa said, looking pointedly at me. I put down a finger, as well as Adrian and Andre. They kinda helped me quite a few times plotting against spark plug.

"I've never been so drunk yelled at my girlfriend or boyfriend for trying to kiss me because I didn't recognise him/her." I said, looking at Lissa, who put down a finger. She was a total lightweight, and last year at a party she got so hammered that she spazzed out on Dracula because he tried to kiss her.

"Okay, I never pushed someone into a tree in 5th grade and made her brake her arm." Andre said, looking right at me, and to no one's surprise I was the only one who put down a finger.

"You push someone into a tree making them break their arm _one time_ and no one forgets it!" I said, exasperated, making everyone laugh.

"Dawn sure hasn't forgot!" Adrian said smirking, while I glared at him. "Okay I never-" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps and voices making their way through the trees.

"If those are teachers, blame Adrian!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah! Wait- what? No!" Adrian said, glaring.

"I'm up for it!" Lissa said, and Mia nodded.

"Agreed." Andre and Flame boy said in unison.

We heard a branch snap less than five feet away, and we all turned, to see none other than Belicock and the Screaming Banshee.

"Ugh, go away Belicock." I said, before turning back to my friends, who were all attempting to hold in their laughter.

"How dare you talk to Dimitri like that!?" The Banshee shrieked, and I rolled my eyes before turning to her.

"Oh shut the fuck up Banshee, go away. You're ruining our game!" I said narrowing my eyes, and I heard Adrian burst out laughing, and soon after so did everyone else, including me.

"Listen here Rosemarie, you won't be so high a mighty when I get my revenge, so watch your back!" She said, and I stood up, and got right in her face.

"First thing, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. Didn't you see me take down your boy toys last week?" I said menacingly, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Belicock clench his fists. "Second, Don't you fucking dare call me Rosemarie, _ever again!_ "

"Whatever, lets go Dimka." She said, rushing away, leaving me smirking as the two walked away.

"So, back to the game?" I asked my friends.

 **Woah! Three thousand plus words! I hope you guys like the story, and thanks to the three people who reviewed last chapter! Okay, so even if you despise the story, leave a review and tell me why you didn't like it and maybe I could try and make it better! Also, to all of you who are worried about Romitri never happening, it will, and RosexAdrian will only continue to next chapter. But I won't spoil what happens ;) So for those of you who are tired of the Rose/Adrian couple they will break up next chapter.**

 **Review Please! I will try to update soon, but there is a problem with Microsoft Word for me! I only have it until October 22, because I need to renew it or something.**

 **-Ay**

 **Okay so I am adding this five hours after I posted the first copy of this chapter. I'm gonna ay something. This story has over 120 views, and three reviews. Not one new review since I posted this chapter. You don't feel like reviewing? Maybe I won't 'feel' like updating for a while? This seems mean but I am so tired of not getting reviews. I spend hours writing these chapter for you guys, and I can't even have the courtesy of a review? Say what you want about me, hate me in the reviews, but I am not updating this story until I get 15 reviews. I don't care if this story is never updated again. Doesn't made a difference to me. But really, is it that hard to leave a small comment about this story? So for those of you who want updates, I'm sorry but a new chapter will not be coming out until i get 15 reviews on this. Sorry again. Normally I wouldn't do this, but when over 100 people read my story and refuse to even leave a tiny comment, it pisses me off. So review if you want this story to continue, otherwise I'll just post it on a different website where people actually want to read my stories.**


End file.
